There are many coolers and cargo boxes available on the market that offer storage space for food and drink or for clothing and other items, but none offer multiple and separate (isolated) compartments to allow the storage of multiple items that cannot be stored together. Furthermore, once you get to your destination, which may be an outdoor location, such as a tailgate party, camping site, promotional event, etc. you will need a table to spread out and serve your items. The subject matter disclosed herein includes a foldable table built-in so that carrying an additional and separate table in not necessary thereby saving space and weight. It also includes hooks for hanging various items, beverage holders and a tube for holding an umbrella to protect the items on the tabletop from sun and rain.